


世界亲吻日

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·全文由身边朋友的真实经历改编，已征求了他的许可·文风飞了，ooc都是我的·已经交往设定





	世界亲吻日

这是大男孩不知第几次和母亲冷战之后的事情。

上一次是因为自己和别人在软件上聊天，妈妈没收了他的手机；上上次是自己没和妈妈报备就去和朋友玩，误以为他和他的对象在一起就不让他出门，上下学接送的严格管制他；上上上次……

也罢，有太多次了。他低下头不再去想。

缩在窗边的角落里，他看着书桌上仍未关掉的台灯和还没写完的作业，墙上贴着的考试时间表仿佛在嘲讽他的犹豫不决和拖延。可他像被钉在原地一样，脑袋空空不知道做什么。

现在是夜里11点半，妈妈早上有早班所以早早就睡着了。他尝试着去扭自己房门的门把手，不意外的发现妈妈今天也没有忘记锁他的房间门。吹着夜晚的凉风，他再一次踱回了窗前。

“嘿。”

是羽生。

“你怎么过来了？”说出一个“你”字就吓得赶紧降低音量，生怕妈妈听见了之后又是一场悲剧，他瞪大了眼睛看着这个仿佛从天而降的人，紧接着羽生的脸凑近他，眼里的光芒不比月亮差多少。

“嘘。”那个男孩子伸出一根手指抵在了他的唇上，“今晚，就今晚，天天和我当一回坏孩子吧。”

他鬼使神差的答应了，这不像他，他一直是所有人眼里的的乖宝宝：天黑前回家、不在外面吃饭、功课做的也非常好。然而他知道那不是他，他想打耳洞，他想和同学放学去吃路边看上去就很不卫生但是很好吃的麻辣烫，他想像青春偶像剧里的男孩子一样在天黑的时候骑摩托去找心爱的女孩子……

哦，也许在他这里是心爱的男孩子。

他们家不是楼房，是那种独栋的小房子。他就这样穿着凉拖，短裤和白上衣（这就是他的睡衣了），伸手关掉台灯，在羽生的帮助下，拉着他的双手从窗户里跌跌撞撞爬了出来。

他牵着他的手，说我们去吃烧烤吧，你上次给我朋友圈点赞的那家。金博洋点点头，握着羽生的手更紧了些。

说实话，大半夜把另一个男孩从家里拐走去大排档撸串这种行为，也实在不是羽生的风格。校园里公认的小仙男，风度翩翩的（前）学生会长，是标准的偶像剧男主角，而他充其量也就是剧里的某个不入眼的男配。可现在男主角正牵着他这个男配的手，当着他的男朋友，行云流水的叫了十串羊肉十串猪梅头肉，还眼睛笑的弯弯的问他：

“天天要不要喝啤酒？”

他几乎是条件反射的推拒，从来没尝过酒精味道的他在妈妈的管制下连rio都没喝过，更别提真枪实干的喝一瓶了。可羽生，这个在印象里酒精过敏的人却叫了一听啤酒，“哧”的拉开拉环递给他，眼神中透露出认真的神情。

“喝不完给我，别勉强。”

他鼓起勇气咬了一口羊肉再小口抿了一下啤酒，除了苦涩没什么特别的感觉。“我以为你不能喝酒的。”像是受不了两个人沉默的撸串气氛，他把易拉罐悄悄地往羽生那里推，羽生立刻会意接过来喝了两口。

“那是为了不让别人拉我去应酬，大学里有太多这样的事情了。”接收到金博洋怀疑的目光，羽生不置可否的耸了耸肩，“好吧我的确是不能喝太多，但是一个易拉罐还是没问题的，你相信我。”

我当然相信你，在心里默默腹诽着。他默默的埋头咬着肉，尝试着人生中头一次作为一个地道的东北大老爷们撸串。

这个串还挺好吃的。

已经彻底夜深了，他们俩都没吃太多。金博洋第二天要上课，羽生也特意只让他过了个瘾怕他吃撑了睡不着觉。可那瓶啤酒却着实让他的小男朋友脑子不清醒起来，他确信，如果现在不是在大街上，金博洋会立刻马上放弃一切抵抗，整个人躺在地上，撒娇让自己把他背回家。

“我不想回家。”那是他们两家的分叉口，羽生租的房子离金博洋家不远，走路三分钟就能到对方的家。平时两个人都会在这里分别，而今天金博洋却是怎样都不肯放手。

“我不想回家。”像是怕羽生没听清，金博洋把头扎在他胸口闷闷地重复。家里那种压抑的气氛，且不说他那有些控制欲过强的母亲，他父亲并不强势，内里说不上什么话。他只有在羽生怀里，才能找到久违的安全感。

“今天是世界亲吻日哟，天天。”那人的嘴唇突然凑近了他的脸颊，又擦过带着酒气的嘴角，“所以我要亲你的话，你不能拒绝。”

他乖，乖的过头。他可以不问为什么，只要羽生冲他伸出手微笑他就会毫不犹豫的伸出手握住，他可以不问缘由的就这样被自己拐跑，他也可以听话的小口小口尝试人生中的第一口啤酒……

因为发出邀请的那个人是自己。这个认知不断的在羽生的心里敲打着，他已经忘了是什么时候彻底陷入这个名为金博洋的陷阱里，可能是某一次放学晚了看到他一个人骑着自行车回家（可从那之后他就没骑过自行车了）；也有可能是在学校图书馆里看到他苦恼的用笔戳着鼓起来的腮帮子想数学题；还有他在教室里孤零零的看他那本《Jasper Jones》……这些小细节在他心里慢慢汇成一条河，每一滴水珠都让他感觉像是解渴的甘霖。

最关键的是，他完全没有想逃离的欲望。

甘之如饴。

他们两个几乎是在月光下跌跌撞撞的亲吻，四下无人，空余蝉声，晚风吹得人心浮气躁。羽生拦腰把金博洋一把抱起，任由着金博洋无畏的在他胸前画圈圈撩拨他的神经，还能听见他小声的吃吃的笑。

许是酒真的上头了。

被羽生扔到出租房的床上时金博洋才恢复了一点意识。他眼睛一眨一眨的，像只初生的小鹿一样纯洁又不可亵玩，可惜羽生接下来要做的事情正是与纯洁一词背道而驰，他只想温柔的抚摸过男孩身体的每一寸，嗅着他身上的气味进入他，握着他因为进入时痉挛的手指。

而他也的确开始行动。

他开始不紧不慢的脱金博洋身上沾染了烧烤时炭的味道的上衣，而被脱衣服的小孩儿和一个要洗澡的乖宝宝没什么区别，顺从的举起双臂让他抓下衣服。夏天的夜晚连风都卷挟着热浪，金博洋相比羽生来说单薄又多了几分白嫩的皮肤就这样暴露在空气中。

似乎是觉得月色衬的人都不真实了，羽生下床把窗帘拉严。而后，他的背脊上就收获了一个拥抱，他隔着仅剩的阻隔——一件汗衫能感觉到两粒软软的凸起在磨蹭着他，呼吸带着一股又一股热风呼在他的脊椎上。

“刚刚是你亲我，这回我想亲你。”

他回身抱住他，叼住又软又嫩的唇瓣，长驱直入两舌追逐。许是被吻的缺氧，金博洋一步步后退，直到一下子无处可逃被压在了床上。羽生处处紧逼着消耗着他的氧气，他只能无力的用拳头捶着他的胸膛表示着不满。

他的男朋友是比较喜欢出汗的类型，折腾下来汗衫已经湿了一片。揪住衣衫肩膀的一角，没有几次性爱经验的金博洋犹豫着要不要主动点把羽生的衣服扯下来，然后他的手腕就被一个热乎乎的手心握住了，烫的仿佛要被灼伤一样。就在他的面前，羽生挺起上身让脸颊开始泛红的金博洋给他脱衣服，有着鲜明的腹肌和胸肌的上身还挂着汗珠。看着小男朋友想伸手摸一把却又退却的神情，羽生干脆利落的直接压了上去，两具身体交缠在一起，坚硬又不失弹性的肌肉只是覆在身上金博洋就觉得他要硬起来了。

用拇指的指腹按压着乳尖直至肿胀硬起，金博洋不安的在羽生身下扭动着。脚尖紧绷着夹着羽生的腰，眼睛也四处乱瞟不敢直视他。他们之间的性爱大多是在酒店的某个房间匆匆忙忙的洗个澡来上一发，骤然给了他这样多的时间沉溺在温柔乡里，他反而不适应了。

反观羽生，他似乎很享受这样的慢节奏性爱。他长时间握笔写字留下的薄茧一寸一寸的滑过细嫩的肌肤，引起一阵战栗，最终贴着他的小腹钻进裤子握住了他隐隐有些抬头趋势的小兄弟。金博洋流着生理泪水把自己送到羽生怀里，用虎牙啃着他的锁骨留下红色的印记，口腔里泄出了几句嘤咛。

“天天，别咬那里了，明天不好遮的。”

“有什么关系。”闻言金博洋鼓着脸又嘬出了个草莓，也不知道这股气来自于何方，说出口的话却仿佛灌了醋一样，“看到这个，那群女的就不会拉你去应酬了吧？”

羽生开始缓慢而轻柔的亲过他的眉眼，手一拽松紧带就把裤子连同内裤一起剥了下来。像是有了刚刚脱掉羽生上衣的先例，金博洋刚刚就大着胆子用圆润的脚趾尖不老实的搔刮着他的腰侧，勾住裤子边缘往下拉，于是他便顺着金博洋的心意也把自己的下衣扔下了床，两具情动的身体终于毫无阻隔的紧贴在了一起。

金博洋的双臂从羽生的腋下穿过去，死死的搂着他的背，腿也夹着羽生的腰，不自觉地把自己的穴口送了上去。羽生同样勃起的性器前端掠过敏感的入口，金博洋不禁小声叫唤起来。

“你……你别现在就……会涨坏的……唔…”

今天的羽生似乎格外喜欢亲他，再一次覆上他的唇品尝着口中的津液。沉浸在吻里的金博洋回过神来，猛然发觉自己所处的世界一片漆黑，而柔软的布料在他后脑打了个结。他不满的推搡着身上的人，感觉到穴口被细细的手指按摩了几下，柔软的臀瓣被扒开，一根手指就这样直直的伸了进去。

“今天难得有机会好好品尝一下天天……”羽生伸出舌头一下一下的舔着已经红肿刺痛的乳头含糊不清的说，“看见天天的眼睛，我怕我把持不住直接插进去。”

混蛋，真是个混蛋。明知道自己没有安全感，不喜欢被蒙眼睛甚至不喜欢背入还这么欺负他。“你……要上就快…哈啊…那里太……”

混合着水果香的精油，金博洋只觉得自己成了个摆在茶几上令人采撷的果盘，精油腻乎乎的黏在他的会阴让他不由自主的在床单上蹭来蹭去想摆脱这种异样的触感，却没成想一个扭动就正好将敏感点毫无保留的送到了羽生的手指下，瞬间把持不住般的挺起胸膛，嗓子里的呻吟也掺杂了几分媚气。

“喜欢这里吗？”羽生听着他变了调的声音试探的弓起手指在那栗子状的凸起处研磨，直逼着金博洋放开嗓子叫的甜腻又磨人：“哈啊…你不要老碰那里…呜……”

“天天明明就很喜欢，下面兴奋的都站起来了。”捻着颤抖的顶端渗出来的液体，羽生俯下身来张开了嘴，缓缓的将那个精巧的性器吞入喉中，同时身后一次性的塞了两根手指，直搅的穴里传来咕啾咕啾的水声。

“不…你别呀啊啊……”被蒙着眼睛的小可怜并没有预料到羽生会给他口。本就因为视觉的缺失而被无限放大的触觉正反馈着灭顶的快感，全身上下最敏感的部位被湿热的口腔好好服侍着，时不时一个深喉让他放弃抵抗般的配合挺腰，手指陷进羽生头上柔软的黑发里。

“呜——我要去了……你放开我……！”身后的三根手指努力的往四周扩充，金博洋意识不清晰之际只觉得仿佛高温的空气也钻进来了一样。在羽生的舌头灵巧的滑过顶端马眼还打着圈舔舐的时候，三根手指像是约好了一样猛的蹭过前列腺。他拽着羽生的头发让他松口，仅剩无几的羞耻心让他说什么也不肯射到羽生嘴里。于是他的男朋友乖乖的松口吐出了沾满津液的阴茎，像是没尝够一样再次伸出舌头从囊袋顺着柱身舔到顶端——

“你……你欺负我……呜呜……”射了人家一脸反而软糯糯的带着哭腔埋怨，羽生随手拿着床头柜上的纸巾擦拭着脸上的白浊，看着恋人眼睛上的深蓝色的领带被眼泪洇湿，还有泪痕挂在红扑扑的脸蛋上的场景，让人好不心疼。

“那我就好好安慰天天吧。”

随着硬物的嵌入，金博洋的呼吸也急促了不少，本来还精神十足的准备伸腿踹人，现在反而老老实实的抓着羽生的抱枕不敢动弹。安抚的亲着他的耳垂，羽生一把拉下蒙住视线的领带，舔舐着他的泪眼，小心翼翼的挺着腰将分身往里面送。

手指自然比不过性器的大小，括约肌仍是紧张的咬紧了顶端。羽生被卡的死死的分身感受着内壁的温暖湿热，拼命掐着手心才忍住直接一挺到底的欲望。他用一只手揉捏着圆滚滚的肉屁股，伸出手指摩擦着发抖的褶皱，天知道浑身上下都瘦的不行的金博洋为何只有臀部还有二两肉。而此时金博洋只觉得全身上下都要燃起来了，脸又烫又涨，连同自己所有的理智都被烧的一干二净。

趁着他放松的一瞬间，羽生凭着记忆里的敏感点的位置冲着那里狠狠的戳刺过去一挺到底。被逼出了奶声奶气的惊呼，“啊啊啊——！你轻一点…要涨破了…呜……”

没有立刻开始毫无顾忌的抽插，羽生突然觉得这种钥匙遇到合适的锁的感觉让他不忍破坏。他就这样在他身体里享受着来自四面八方的内壁的讨好，同时亲着哭的一抽一抽的金博洋。

“别哭啊，是我让天天不舒服了吗？”

“没…没有。”匆忙的抹了一把眼泪，寻找着羽生的嘴唇主动献上了一个吻，“我好开心……每次和你做的时候都……”不好意思说出“舒服”两个字，金博洋就权当羽生结弦懂了，他开始小幅度的扭着腰，收紧着后穴邀请着来人。

被毫无防备的夹了一下差点射出来，羽生心虚的摸了摸鼻子，将涨出青筋的性器整根拔出又整根挺进，满室暧昧的气息和暑热毫无违和的融在了一起……

从浴室出来以后已经过两点半了，羽生把迷迷糊糊的金博洋塞到自己的床上盖好被子，触碰着他有些乱糟糟的额发。

“等我毕业了，你就带我走好不好？”知道身边坐着的是最信任的人，金博洋在入睡之前含含糊糊的问着。

“我还想去打耳洞。”

“我想让你领着我去哪个国家，我们能合法结婚的那种。”

“我会好好学习考个好大学，不会让只让你一个人白白付出的。”

看着怀里的人像是说累了一样吧嗒了几下嘴便进入了梦乡，羽生亲了亲他的额头，轻声答应了一句“好。”

第二天早上，阳光一如即往的灿烂。少年凭借生物钟醒来，发现自己已经回到了自己的床上，身上还整整齐齐的盖着被子。

笨蛋，我夏天睡觉被子哪会盖的这么严实。

他房间的门锁打开了，少年冲着门口摆出一个平常的笑脸：“妈妈，早上好。”

仿佛昨夜的一切都是缥缈虚无的，他很庆幸那不是一个梦。


End file.
